Schmacht
by sakonma
Summary: After Alma's awakening, the dark matter is erased. Alma is back to normal again, spending the night with Yuu. M rated for Yaoi


...::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Alma was sitting on the bed, while hugging his legs and supporting his head on them. Yuu was lying next to him, his face, which rested on the soft pillow, hidden under a curtain of black hair.

The short haired male was observing him. He could tell by his not so peaceful and calm breathing, that he wasn't asleep just yet. Even though they were so close, he still felt as if a wall was separating them. He had to break it, to touch him.

He scooted over, hovering over his best friend, who was lying on his side, his eyes tightly closed. Alma lowered his head, hesitating for a moment, but not giving up just yet.

Lips brushed together, hair tickled uncovered skin, and two hands cupped a single pale face.

It didn't last long though. With surprising speed Alma was now toppled over. With a swift movement and the clang of a sword being unsheathed, Yuu was sitting now on top of his friend, Mugen placed on the latter's throat.

'Woah! Calm down Yuu!'. Alma lifted his hands in the air in an act of defeat. He wasn't surprised that his friend reacted that way.

'What the hell do you think you're doing? Quit playing around' Kanda said with a threatening stare straight into Alma's eyes. His intentions of slicing the other's throat in a matter of milliseconds were more than just clear. Alma let his hands fall on his sides. He was looking at Yuu with an amused expression. He knew the latter would forget his anger soon.

And he was right. Kanda's grip on his beloved Mugen loosened after moments of exchanging angry glares with the male he had pinned down. That was Alma's chance. He slowly placed his one hand on top of Yuu's that was holding his weapon. His other was used for balance trying to support himself. While he was lazily sitting up, Yuu was lowering his head. Their lips met halfway. It was a twisted kiss, flooded with mixed emotions of love and detest. The sword was abandoned next to their hips, and Alma's hand, now free, went to caress Yuu's face. The latter lifted his own two limbs, embracing his friend, roaming them over his body, and finally resting them on the other's shoulders and around his neck. The kiss was slow. As soon as their lips became moist, tongues soon took part in the act too. There was no fighting, no attacking. Neither Yuu nor Alma tried to take over the other. It was a kiss reflecting how similar their feelings where. None of them hated the other more; none of them loved the other more.

After several minutes of tongues flicking over each other, eyes wide shut, and hands intertwining, they broke apart. Yuu dared to speak first, despite the obvious flushed face.

'Why do you keep doing this? You know I hate you'. His expression changed from satisfied to angry again. Still Alma knew that was only a facade. A hurt pride.

'_You_ hate _me_? What for! I should be the one hating you for destroying my life!' the other replied, obviously hurt. He couldn't understand Yuu's way of thinking at the moment. He was the only one to survive. The only one to live. The only one who managed to escape and finally break free, while he himself was drowning in his own blood, waiting for death to pay him another visit. What more did he want? Alma was furious with him. His eyebrows combined, his voice rose some levels and he was ready to yell more, to fight with his friend over the silliest things, like they used to do long ago.

But what happened next took him off guard. Yuu collapsed on him, hiding his face in his neck, his arms squeezing Alma tighter, his nails almost bloodthirstily ready to tear him apart.

'I hate you for leaving me alone. I hate you so much' the younger one admitted with a broken voice. He didn't even try to mask it. He wanted to kill Alma right now and then, but the only thing he did was stick his nails a bit further into the friend before him. He hated him for dying that day, for having to kill him. Yuu would never forgive him for abandoning him and letting him go through all the hardships alone. Escaping the Crows, then eventually getting caught and being forced to join the Order. Alma's death had a big toll on him, causing a deep wound that hadn't closed up to this day. He swore to never let anyone come close to him again, to open up to him, to let them call him 'Yuu' the way Alma did.

'I hate you for dying on me, Alma' Kanda repeated. The other could hear his muffled cries, and feel the tears dampening his skin. He let his head sink on his friends shoulder, embracing him afterward.

'I told you…'

Alma's hand reached for the forgotten sword, slowly bringing it up. He turned it in his hands, so that the its edge was now facing him. The only obstacle between him and the deadly weapon was Kanda on his lap. Gently he brought it down, touching his friends back with it, tracing abstract patterns over it, applying more pressure over time and finally, after finding the wanted spot, piercing through.

'...That we should die together, Yuu.'

The blade went right through Kanda's stomach, coming out from the other side and diving back into Alma's body. Both of them hissed in unison. Faint pants could be heard, warm blood streamed out of the fresh wounds, faces tried to mask painful expressions.

Alma pulled his friend closer, driving the sword deeper in the process. Yuu bore his nails further into his friends back, inflicting wounds that closed instantly after they appeared. The other held him tightly in place, smiling despite the pain. Kanda lifted his head, trails of blood running down the corner of his mouth. He looked into his friend's eyes, finally mouthing confident words out.

'Why die together when we can live together? '. Kanda lowered his eyes again and looked away in embarrassment.

Alma sat there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His Yuu voicing out something like this? Years ago the Innocence made his host take over. Their hatred erased every single trace of love that existed in him. The memories kept repeating how everything precious was taken away, how there was nothing to protect anymore, no reason to live. How his Yuu was just another fake like him, and not the most important part of his life. It influenced him to the point he didn't hesitate to take his own and his friend's life.

But now there was no Innocence driving him insane. No dark matter either. Everything was erased. He could finally think clearly now, logically even, finally be able to consider other possibilities than just leaving this world forever and welcoming the eternal sleep.

Alma's eyes became clouded and he let his head sink into the protection of Kanda's neck in defeat. The sword was drawn out. The wounds healed, leaving no proof of what just happened. Only the blood remained. And the tears. He cried. How blind he was! Wasn't his very first wish to stay always by Yuu's side? He was afraid of himself, since he forgot about it.

'Yuu… I'm sorry', he cried, hoping the other would forgive him. Kanda placed a hand under his chin, making Alma face him in the eyes. He kissed the salty tears away. 'It's not your fault. It never was, Alma…'. They kissed again under the taste of iron, of blood and tears. Yet it was the sweetest kiss they had ever shared. The hatred was erased, eventually making room for love only. And it was big, filling the empty spaces inside the both of them, making them forget everything they've been through. Pleasure soon started taking over. Trails of saliva were the first proof of how hungry their kiss was. Bulges between their legs the next.

With bloodstained hands Alma stripped Yuu from his clothes. The latter didn't protest the slightest, but helped him remove them instead. Kanda did the exact same thing for Alma too. Unnecessary cloth-particles were tossed in every direction possible, hands were frantically searching for hands, lips never broke apart. Yuu pressed his hips more on Alma's lap, in order to desperately feel the other's proof of manhood touching his own.

'Yuu… S-stroke mine' Alma demanded in-between irregular breaths and pants. Each of them grabbed the other's erection giving it the much needed attention. Their chests collided, making their nipples brush over each other.

'It's like…Every part of us… is kissing', Kanda spoke before thinking his words through carefully. That instant Alma claimed his mouth, starving for even more contact and kisses, almost crushing their teeth together while at it. His one hand was excitedly pumping Yuu's member, and with his other he was drawing slow, circling patterns on its head. Kanda was telling himself, he would lose it soon. He too was stimulating Alma's delicate organ with care, rubbing his thumb on the tip, massaging the shaft and testicles with the rest of his fingers. Rivulets of precum started making their way out of both members. Muffled sighs became audible moans.

Alma suddenly ceased the actions of his hands. Kanda growled obviously annoyed and opened his eyes to confront whatever his lover was up to.

'Why did you stop idiot? What are you d-…'

While Kanda was busy scolding his friend, he didn't notice him collecting all the precum with his fingers and slipping them between Yuu's butt-cheeks. Alma sheepishly sighted him, asking for affirmation.

'Sorry… It will hurt if we don't do that'. Kanda nodded in approval.

One moistened finger was inserted first. The receiver didn't think much of it.

'How does it fell?' 'Funny and weird, but it doesn't hurt', Yuu replied. Happy with the answer Alma proceeded in inserting another finger in his friend's hole. This time the latter winced.

'Fuck…' 'You'll like it soon enough Yuu. Just give it time…'. Alma feared Yuu wouldn't like it and turn him down in the end. Still he spread the two fingers inside of Kanda after a while. Carefully he repeated the scissoring movement, while cautiously observing his lover's face and trying to read his expressions. Yuu's uncomfortableness was clearly visible. He had to find his sweet spot soon before doing anything else. Alma pushed the two digits deeper searching for the root of their pleasure. After some annoyed groans Kanda finally gasped, when a pleasurable hit of electricity shot through his spine to his head, making him black out for a moment and then back down to his member, urging it to throb some times in delight.

'Bingo!' Alma cried out childishly, smiling brightly from one ear to the other. Kanda caught his lips, biting on them playfully, wiggling his hips for more. 'Do that again, Alma' and the other gladly complied. After some more brushing over Yuu's prostate and after multiple satisfied moans from him, Alma removed his fingers to the other's disappointment. Coating them with more precum, he placed his pointer on the entrance pushing in again. The ring finger followed soon after. Spreading them apart in order to make room, he finally inserted the middle finger, slowly, afraid of hurting the other. Yuu's face showed little uneasiness, which was soon forgotten, as long as Alma drove the three fingers deeper, reaching for the knot of nerves inside Kanda. More thrusting followed, more moans echoed, members, mouths and hair were dripping wet.

'Alma… it's not enough…I can't come with just that' Yuu complained, lust filling his every word, radiating from his half closed eyes.

'What? So you've played with yourself before?' The other nodded, with closed eyes this time. The short haired male wasn't surprised that his friend had done things like that. Kanda always showed no emotion, no desires, no need for pleasure. But Alma knew him better than that though.

The whole foreplay had made Kanda spurt out a lot of precum, for which Alma found a very good use. He lubed his already wet erection with it, after stopping the thrusting of his fingers inside his friend.

'You really think you are ready?', even though the older male was dying to fuck Yuu like there was no tomorrow, he still didn't want to hurt him.

'Thought you'd never ask', Kanda grinned devilishly, getting a hold of the other's member and placing its head below his entrance. He let his own weight guide him into bliss and gravity work its wonders. Alma moaned audibly. Yuu stayed still. It was rough. He didn't think Alma would be_ that_ big. For the second time during one night, Kanda blacked completely out. After minutes of not moving, his lover started to worry.

'Y-Yuu? A….Are you alright?' Alma panicked, and gently but repeatedly shook Yuu's shoulder. Moments passed. Finally a whisper. He never thought he would be that happy to hear Yuu throwing a wide vocabulary of colorful swears and threats at him. He chuckled, relieved his friend was still ok.

'Damn you, Alma! Could have at least warned me!' Kanda complained with an angry voice. Alma wanted this to be enjoyable for both of them. He didn't mind giving the male before him as much time as he needed to get used to the organ penetrating him. For that he brushed Yuu's lips with his fingers, asking for entrance. Confused, but visibly turned on, the other took them in his mouth, coating them in a rich veil of saliva. Satisfied with the amount of it, Alma took them out, blowing air on them in order to make the temperature drop. Finally he placed the now cold fingers on Yuu's member, gaining various purring sounds from him.

Kanda loved how Alma always knew what, where and perfectly when to do it. He was grateful for that and for how his friend was now repeating the process, icy fingers contrasting the heated skin, sending waves of pleasure and comfort through his body, distracting him from the at first painful feeling of penetration.

After making sure his companion had adjusted, Alma slowly lifted his hips, lovingly pulling out and thrusting in again. The other rewarded him with a pleased moan. Since he made sure, Yuu was finally enjoying the continuous thrusting against his sweet spot, Alma went on to caress him some more, adding to the already overflowing pleasure. Butterfly kisses were placed on the other's neck, nipples were licked and nibbled softly, a dripping member was embraced by a wet hand. On the other side Yuu was taking care of his lover's chest, licking his tattoo, following and swirling his tongue on its pattern, slowly approaching the nipple, finally sucking at it and tracing circling movements with the wet muscles of his mouth.

Their pace was lazy at first, but thoroughly enjoyable, slow and passionate. Yuu would lift his body and let it fall on Alma's lap again, while the other mirrored his movements. Legs would spread wider, hands would hold him tightly, fingers intertwined, toes curled from the tidal of pleasure. Their rhythm started accelerating over time, kisses where broken frequently by yelps and gasps and moans.

'Still not…enough, Alma…' Even on the verge of cumming, Yuu needed more. He wanted to feel the other deeper inside of him.

'Turn around' Alma hissed while pulling out and moving his lover's body that way, so that the other male's back was touching his chest. Alma embraced him from behind. Yuu let his head fall backwards, parting his lips to accept Alma's, rubbing his butt-cheeks on the other's lap to invite him, spreading his legs to welcome his member back in.

'It's the last time we die. From now on we'll live, Yuu. Always… next to each other'.

Alma reached out for the sword a final time. Yuu let him.

Putting an end to the vicious circle, steadily he descended the weapon straight towards their hearts. It went right through them for another time. Blood made its appearance once more. Both of them stayed like this for a while, waiting for their souls to visit their bodies again, for death to go by. Seconds passed until the bloodstained blade fell with a sound on the floor. Yuu opened his eyes again. Well-known petals rained on them forming a familiar flower. A Lotus. It was the final one. He would never allow himself to die again.

'I'm glad it came into blossom through you' Yuu whispered tenderly, holding onto Alma's hand with great affection, his head still resting on the other's shoulder.

'Then let's bloom together, Yuu' was the last thing both of them heard, before going deaf from ecstasy, as Alma thrusted one final time into Kanda, driving them both over the edge, the fierce waves of release and bliss washing over them.

They bloomed together, legs spreading like petals reaching full bloom, semen pouring down like nectar, sweet melodies of two names escaping their mouths, like birds chanting the beginning of spring.

...::::::::::::::::::::::::...

**Author's Notes: **Harrr~ I'm kind of pretty happy about how this one turned out~

Another fragment from the doujinshi! I can't wait to draw it~

Small note: Alma, besides "soul" in Spanish, also means "Spring" and "Fertility" in my language.

I find it so amusing! Alma being the womb and the like~

The title "Schmacht" means "Desperate Sexual Craving"... Or "Yearning/Longing" in general. Now you get it~

And if you haven't noticed from my drawings yet, I have a flower obsession... Actually a fetish~ Anyway...

Hope you enjoyed this story!

I thought writing would be boring, but as long as I started, I got addicted to it~! Especially writing about AlmaxKanda~ Durrhurr~

Thank you again for reading~


End file.
